Una Ayuda del Destino
by ladygon
Summary: El teniente de la Real Marina Británica James McGraw está tan enamorado de Lord Thomas Hamilton, que no ve el peligro sobre su cabeza y en las cabezas de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, el cadete Miller lo ve y planea hacer algo al respecto. Primer fic de la serie "Burlando el Destino". FlintHamilton. Slash.


**Una Ayuda del Destino**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Black Sails. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

James era feliz. El teniente de la Marina Real Británica, James McGraw era muy feliz. Andaba por la vida con una sonrisa en su rostro, que trataba de disimular sin mucho éxito, porque las imágenes de sus dos amantes interrumpían de improviso y revoloteaban su pecho. Atrás había dejado las murmuraciones de sus colegas por su aventura con Lady Hamilton. Amaba a Miranda Hamilton, pero lo que no sabían esas murmuraciones, es que el amor de su vida, era el esposo de Miranda: Lord Thomas Hamilton.

Thomas, Thomas, Thomas era el hombre que lo derretía con una mirada tan azul como el mar que surcaba, y el rubio de sus cabellos era el sol del caribe, ese sol caliente, mareador y arrebatador. James se perdía en ellos cuando hacían el amor, cuando lo penetraba o lo penetraban, siempre quería verlo a los ojos entre besos húmedos, lengüetazos salvajes y ruidos guturales que no creía poseer.

Thomas, el único hombre que lo hizo sentir de esa forma. Hubo otros, pocos, uno o dos, que después de enseñarle como era el asunto del sexo entre hombres, decidió dejar el asunto solo para mujeres. No le llenaban los hombres, además, se sentía asqueroso y humillante, pero Thomas, ¡Dios del Cielo!, Thomas lo encendía como ninguna mujer u hombre. Quería estar con él todo el día, entre versos candentes, llenos de lujuria que excitaban sus pensamientos hasta la ingle ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer eso? ¿Solo con las palabras? ¿Cómo podía pasar de algo totalmente incorpóreo a algo físico? Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarlo, ni mirarlo, ni sonreírle. Él se sentaba en su sillón afelpado, leía un libro y las palabras volaban por el aire hasta el otro extremo, donde estaba él, sujetando fuertemente su espada, tratando de mantener la compostura, después de ser tocados por estas. Thomas le hacía el amor con las palabras, lo seducía y lo dejaba en éxtasis con aquellas caricias en su oído, mente y cuerpo.

Para cuando pasaba a lo físico, James estaba perdido en el placer. Nada le parecía extraño, todo normal, salvo el poder de ese brujo sobre él. Entonces vio lo bello del sexo entre hombres y no le pareció malo, aunque nunca lo sintió así, porque era marino, ¿no?, esas cosas se veían en ese mundo sin mucho espectáculo, solo había que saber mirar. De hecho, sus _affairs_ anteriores, fueron con compañeros marinos algo rutinario y normal que no creía a ninguno exento de dicha experiencia, aunque se mantenía oculto por razones morales equivocadas, y el castigo sería el mismo, o peor que si pillaban a alguien en el cuartel con una mujer.

Cosas raras de la sociedad.

—¿Cómo está teniente?

La voz venía de un subalterno muy simpático, quien apenas tenía la mayoría de edad.

—Muy bien, me siento muy bien, cadete Miller ¿Usted no debería hacer el saludo inicial a un oficial antes de preguntar tal cosa? —preguntó James.

—¡Ah, disculpe mi teniente!

El chico hace rápidamente el saludo. Salió tan gracioso, que James no pudo dejar de reír con la situación.

—Descanse cadete ¿El Almirante Hennessey está?

—Creo que sí, señor. Está en su despacho —respondió Miller.

—Gracias, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con él y espero esté solo.

—Lo está, señor, no se preocupe.

—Eres un buen oficial.

—Gracias, señor —dijo con energía el chico.

Era un niño agradable, le caía bien. No tenía muchos amigos entre sus compañeros. Todos eran unos envidiosos por su favoritismo con el almirante y al pertenecer a una clase baja. Generalmente, los oficiales eran todos hijos de la clase alta y que él fuera un teniente, venido de condición humilde, dando órdenes a los hijos de duques, lores y marqueses, no era muy agradable para ellos, si es que la palabra "agradable" era el sentimiento.

Tenía que dar su reporte oficial al almirante, luego volvería con Thomas. Su pecho revoloteó lleno de anticipación. Trató de poner sus sentimientos a raya antes de la entrevista, pero planeaba hacerla lo más corta posible. Hennessey lo atendió como siempre y James pudo darle su acostumbrado informe. Los recientes acontecimientos requerían la presencia del teniente en Nassau.

James se sintió triste, en parte, porque dejaría a sus adorados, en especial a Thomas mientras navegaba. Después de todos los preparativos y correspondientes despedidas, partió a Nassau con la esperanza de traer buenas noticias, tres meses estuvo trabajando ahí para lograr una buena llegada, pero los acontecimientos fueron diferentes y todo se fue al demonio.

Nassau cayó en manos de los piratas, los planes de una colonia viable en ese lugar estaba perdido. James se rebanó el cerebro de regreso, tres meses ausente en ese viaje, tres meses lejos de su adorado y lo único que pensó, era pedir intervención del almirantazgo. Para eso debía pedir la ayuda de su mentor y amigo, casi padre: el almirante Hennessey.

Miranda no estaba de acuerdo con él. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias y quería irse, alejarse de ahí para aplacar las murmuraciones. Así se lo hizo ver a James, pero este confiaba en el cariño que le tenía el almirante, para salvar la situación.

Grave error.

Thomas creía tanto en James, que confió en esa tarea y este no quería decepcionarlo. Quería lograr todo lo que habían soñado para Nassau. Así que se puso en camino hacia el almirantazgo para hablar con su tutor y padre postizo.

Faltaban unos metros para llegar al edificio, cuando el cadete Miller lo interceptó de improviso.

—Teniente, debo hablar urgente con usted —le dijo.

La cara de asustado del chico le llamó la atención a James, pero James tenía una misión importante y no tenía tiempo para él, por mucha emergencia que fuera.

—Lo siento cadete, tendrá que esperar. Debo hacer algo muy importante —dijo James, poniendo un pie para seguir adelante.

Miller puso una mano en su brazo.

—Si no me sigue ahora, puede suceder una desgracia. Lord Alfred Hamilton está en el almirantazgo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Miller caminó rápido y le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que lo siguiera. James lo siguió asustado e intrigado con todo el asunto. Doblaron una esquina y entraron a un callejón oscuro. Los edificios altos dejaban este tipo de lugares sucios en todo sentido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó enojado James.

—Solo quiero ayudarlo teniente. Lord Alfred Hamilton está con el almirante Hennessey, yo me mantuve cerca de ellos para escuchar su conversación. Ellos no se fijaron en mí, porque hablaban despacio, pero pude escuchar lo suficiente —dijo Miller.

—¿Y de qué hablaron?

—El conde le dijo a Hennessey que tenía las pruebas que le había pedido sobre usted y su hijo. Le mostró una carta, Hennessey quiso tomarla, pero él le dijo que debía verla en su despacho antes de que llegara usted… no pude escuchar nada más, porque comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del almirante, yo los seguí con mucho cuidado y unas palabras pude entender "hijo" y "Bethlem".

—¡Qué! —El pecho de James subía y bajaba con agitación.

Bethlem era un hospital psiquiátrico del terror. Todo el mundo lo sabía, como un secreto a voces. James tembló de solo escuchar ese nombre.

—Usted y Lord Thomas están en peligro. Créame por favor, no vaya al despacho de Hennessey, es una trampa, debe volver por Lord Hamilton e irse de Londres, ahora mismo —dijo rápido Miller.

—No, espera, debe ser un mal entendido. Escuchaste mal ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Iré…

—¡Teniente, no! —gritó en un murmullo al ver la espalda de James.

Fue corriendo y se interpuso en su camino. James lo tomó de la solapa con rabia.

—Teniente… a mí me pasó lo mismo, ¿no entiende? Soy igual a usted y a Lord Thomas.

Los ojos del chico eran como espejos, imposible que estuviera mintiendo. James quedó tan confundido, tratando de buscar algún rastro de mentira y al no encontrarlo, lo soltó con cuidado. El chico pudo poner sus talones en el suelo.

—Lo sé… lo sé, porque cuando dos padres se juntan, y hablan de sus dos hijos hombres enamorados entre sí, es porque, harán algo horrible para separarlos. Si no quiere una tragedia, debe huir —explicó con cuidado Miller.

—No se atrevería, quizás me manden al hospital por un tiempo. No me importa… ¡Es su hijo, por Dios Santo! —chilló James asustado.

La voz de Miranda sobre sus temores nunca fue tan fuerte como en ese instante. El suelo comenzaba a temblar y la falta de aire colapsaba sus pulmones. En eso, una pequeña presencia salió de la oscuridad y asustó a James, pero no a Miller. Era un pequeño niño de como ocho años, desnutrido, sucio y harapiento. Venía agitado, recuperando el aire, al parecer había corrido mucho.

—Dime —ordenó Miller.

—Dos hombres armados salieron de la casa con otro esposado. Subieron al coche y se fueron —dijo el niño.

James sintió de plomo sus pies.

—Supongo sabes dónde van —preguntó Miller.

—El cochero tenía pistola. No dijeron nada, pero me subí atrás del coche. Tuve que trepar hasta la ventanilla y después escuché que lo llevaban al hospital, pero el cochero me vio y me arranqué.

—¡Llevan a Thomas al hospital debo rescatarlo! —chilló James.

Miller parecía pensar a cien por minuto mientras James caminaba hacia la salida.

—Lo harás —dijo Miller y detuvo el paso de James—. Tendrás que salvarlo solo y llevarlo al muelle. Haré los arreglos de su salida ¿Algún lugar en especial dónde quieras ir?

James el único lugar que tenía en la cabeza, el único lugar culpable de todo. La palabra salió de sus labios con simpleza:

—Nassau.

—¿Nassau? —dijo extrañado Miller, pero después abrió los ojos—. Ya veo.

James pareció recordar algo.

—Miranda, debes rescatar a Miranda y llevarla al muelle también. Tiene que abordar el barco con nosotros.

—¿Lady Hamilton? ¿No es muy peligroso?, quizás fue ella quien le dio la carta a Hennessey.

Recién ahora se daba cuenta, lo extraño que sonaba la palabra "Hennessey" en la boca del chico sin el "almirante" antes de esa palabra. Es como si hubiera perdido el respeto por el hombre. Todo esto lo pensó en un instante fugaz.

—No, Miranda imposible, no pudo ser ella.

—Debió ser. Siempre es alguien íntimo que sabe de tu relación.

—Tú lo sabías.

—Yo lo intuí, pero no tengo pruebas. Debe tener la posición para hacerse valer ante Hennessey.

—Miranda no tiene esa posición, el único que la tendría es… Peter.

—¿Quién?

—¡Dios! ¡Fue Peter Ashe! ¡Mataré a ese bastardo!

—Antes debes rescatar a Lord Thomas. Tengo un caballo en la esquina —le dijo Miller con rapidez—. Toma estas armas y los espero en el muelle. Iré por Lady Hamilton.

James salió volando en busca del caballo. Luego, Miller vio que los tiempos no encajarían y el plan estaría arruinado si ellos no se embarcaban de inmediato. También estaría arruinado si James no podía superar a los tres hombres. Se agarró la cabeza, debió acompañar al teniente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo el niño.

Miller miró al niño. Escribió una nota con rapidez y se la pasó con instrucciones muy específicas. El niño había escuchado todo el asunto.

—¿Me entendiste? Dile que recoja todo lo que pueda y que te siga, que no le diga a nadie, ni siquiera a su amigo Peter Ashe. Los espero en el muelle —le dijo Miller.

El chico salió corriendo hacia la casa de Lady Hamilton y Miller salió al muelle. Si tenían suerte, podrían salir airoso con esto. Había pocas posibilidades, pero al menos lo intentaron.

James cabalgó, a toda carrera, en dirección al hospital. No debía estar lejos ese coche y sería fácil identificarlo, porque tomaría el camino solitario a ese lugar. Ese hospital estaba lejos de Londres, en un camino rural y con la velocidad que traía, lo alcanzaría, fácilmente.

Así fue.

Llevaba tres pistolas cargadas gracias a Miller y una espada en su cinto. Debía ser preciso o no lo lograría. Espoleó más al animal y aumentó la velocidad. Ya los estaba alcanzando, cuando el cochero se dio cuenta de que lo seguían también aumentó la velocidad. James gritó al caballo, entrecerró los ojos. Sus dientes estaba muy apretados, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo sin control, sintiendo que algo se apoderaba de él. No se llevarían a Thomas, Thomas lo era todo, Thomas y Thomas, iría por él hasta el Infierno.

Se mantuvo atrás del carruaje. Sintió una bala rozar por su lado y eso en vez de asustarlo, lo alegró, porque significaba una bala menos, que además estaba fuera de alcance. Vio a un hombre, debía ser uno de Lord Alfred. Este hombre salió por la puerta del carruaje mientras el carruaje corría a toda carrera, trepó por la parte trasera, donde siempre estaba el maletero para tener el alcance y disparar. James no sabía si acercarse para lograr un tiro eficaz, o mantenerse fuera de rango para que el hombre acabara sus balas.

En eso apareció el otro soldado, por la otra ventanilla, y trató de apuntar hacia él. La pistola del soldado se disparó, pero este recibió un golpe por atrás.

—Thomas —murmuró James.

La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo del soldado salió rodando por el suelo, pasando el cuerpo por su lado. Pegó una bocanada de aire, no era Thomas, sino que Thomas había empujado a su captor y estaba solo dentro del carruaje. Ahora debía enfocarse en dos hombres gracias a su adorado: el cochero, y el otro soldado sobre el carruaje. Sonrió y gritó al caballo para alentarlo en la carrera.

El tipo encaramado en la parte posterior del coche, vio a su compañero caído y disparó hacia James, fallando. Fue el pase de James para alcanzar el carruaje y detener al cochero, así que apuró al caballo. El carruaje saltaba mucho en su loca carrera, el tipo de atrás debía sujetarse fuerte y no pudo hacer nada cuando James pasó por su lado, pasó por la puerta donde vio a Thomas sorprendido. James alentó otra vez al caballo, alcanzando la parte de adelante, al lado del cochero, quien tenía apuntada su arma. James frenó un poco, sacó otra arma y apuntó.

Las dos pistolas dispararon al mismo tiempo. James movió el rostro hacia un lado y sintió algo correr por su sien. No se detuvo, el cochero perdió el equilibrio, James llegó al coche y saltó, su caballo siguió su carrera sin jinete. Peleó con el cochero, le dio un buen golpe en el rostro, el tipo sacó una daga, pero se levantó y James aprovechó y lo tiró a los caballos del carruaje. El carruaje saltó al atropellar al hombre. James tiró de las riendas y alentó a los caballos para detenerse. Cuando detuvo el carruaje, vio al otro tipo encima de su cabeza, puesto que había subido por el techo del coche hacia el puesto del cochero.

Esquivó el golpe de la espada, tan cerca de su cabeza. Los caballos relincharon, pero quedaron detenidos en sus puestos. El soldado bajó al asiento del conductor, en ese momento, James lo embistió, agarrando la muñeca donde tenía la espada. Los dos volaron por los aires y cayeron al lado del camino, rodaron por el suelo. James quedó medio ido con todo el golpe.

—¡James! —gritó Thomas.

El grito lo despertó y vio al soldado sobre él con espada en mano. Lo golpeó con su pie, tirándolo para atrás, este perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. James pudo pararse con dificultad. La tierra ensuciaba su uniforme, estaba todo despeinado, cansado, adolorido, pero una fuerza extraña rugía de su pecho. Sacó su espada y enfrentó al tipo con todo lo que tenía. De un movimiento hacia arriba con su espada, James gritó y mató al hombre, luego trastabilló.

—James.

—Tho…

No tenía aire en sus pulmones. Thomas lo tomó, entonces, juró que sus ojos azules fue lo más bello del momento. Sonrió como un idiota.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Estás herido! —dijo Thomas, revisando su sien.

James tanteó el lugar.

—Tranquilo, es solo un rasguño. Debemos quitarte las esposas.

Thomas lo ayudó a levantarse y luego se abrazaron para terminar en un beso apasionado. Después de todo, el camino era solitario, no había nadie por ahí salvo los cadáveres. Buscaron la llave en el soldado muerto para quitarle las esposas a Thomas.

—Debemos salir de Inglaterra, ahora mismo —dijo James.

—¿Miranda?

—También irá con nosotros.

Sacaron el carruaje fuera del camino, detrás de unos árboles, así como también al muerto. Volvieron por el camino sobre los caballos del carruaje. Cuando toparon con el cochero atropellado, James desmontó, para correrlo detrás de un arbusto fuera del camino.

Lo difícil fue para el primero que cayó, porque venía cojeando hacia ellos y cuando los vio, intentó huir. James saltó de su caballo con furia.

—¡James, déjalo ir! —gritó Thomas.

James vaciló, pero después siguió al hombre cojo, sacando su espada y lo arremetió por atrás. Luego, lo arrastró fuera del camino como hizo con los otros. Cuando volvió, vio a Thomas, mirándolo extrañado, casi con horror.

—No podíamos dejarlo vivo, Thomas. —Subió a su caballo—. Podía encontrar mi caballo y avisar. No tenemos tiempo, y no dejaré que te apartan de mi lado.

Espoleó al animal y siguieron cabalgando rápido por el camino rumbo al muelle.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, un niño insistía en ver a Lady Hamilton. El sirviente no lo dejaba entrar, así que se coló entre las piernas del sirviente hacia adentro y corrió por la casa gritando:

—¡Lady Hamilton! ¡Lady Hamilton!

Miranda salió a ver el escándalo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó.

—Este niño entró sin permiso Mi Lady, perdón por eso, ya sale —dijo el sirviente.

—Mi Lady, tengo un mensaje urgente para usted.

Miranda estaba agotada con los acontecimientos. Estaba esperando a James para decirle lo de Thomas y se veía atribulada.

—Pues dámelo —dijo con poco ánimo.

El niño miró para todos lados. No podía dárselo ahí, estaba el sirviente y otro hombre detrás de ella que podría ser el tal Peter Ashe.

—Debe ser en privado —dijo el niño.

—¡Pero qué chiquillo tan impertinente! —dijo Lord Peter Ashe—. Si tiene un mensaje debe decirlo ante la dama.

El niño estaba intranquilo, así que le hizo una seña para que se acercara y decirle las cosas en el oído. Miranda se acercó, el niño le dijo algo y luego salió volando hacia la puerta con el sirviente detrás de él. Miranda estaba de espaldas a Peter Ashe.

—¡Pero qué fue eso! —dijo Ashe.

Miranda reaccionó

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Miranda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?

Miranda se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¡Arrestaron a James! ¡Lord Alfred está fuera de control!

—¡No puede ser! Dijo que ustedes podían irse.

—¡Pues cambió de opinión! —exclamó Mirando con exageración—. Mi querido Peter, debes ir donde tu familia y ver si están seguras tu esposa e hija. La furia de Lord Alfred alcanzará a todo quien diga ser amigo nuestro.

—Quizás el teniente fue agresivo…

Miranda agarró sus manos entre las suyas.

—Puede ser, quizás se enojó, no lo sé. Ve si tu familia está bien y toma las precauciones del caso para mantenerlas a salvo.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo ya estoy condenada. Lord Alfred quiere que me vaya, pues me iré antes de que cambie de idea.

Miranda acompañó a un asustado Peter Ashe hasta su carruaje y dio orden al cochero de enviarlo a su casa. Miranda vio de reojo al niño, lo hizo esconderse hasta que el coche desapareciera, luego mando a su sirviente a preparar su equipaje, entonces dejó entrar al niño y este le dio el recado y la nota.

—Debe venir conmigo, Mi Lady, ahora —dijo el niño.

—Bien, bien, espérame aquí afuera escondido. Sacaré mis cosas y nos iremos en un coche de alquiler.

Miranda entró como un trombo a la casa. Como tenía planeado irse de viaje pronto, antes de que pasara esto, tenía casi todo empacado, pero ahora debía empacar sus joyas y toda cosa de valor. Despidió a sus sirvientes, salvo a su sirvienta de confianza y con ella trabajaron en empacar lo que faltaba. También, con otra maleta fue a la habitación de Thomas para empacar las cosas de él. Tenía el libro de "Meditaciones" en la mesita de noche y también lo empacó.

Llamó a su sirvienta y juntas, lograron sacar la maleta, la cual estaba bien pesada para juntarla con las demás. Entonces, volvió a llamar a los sirvientes para que sacaran las cosas. Afuera había un coche, esperando. Vio al niño parado al lado del cochero y rio. Entre todos cargaron el equpaje y partieron al muelle.

El cadete Miller estaba impaciente en el muelle, pues tenía todo listo y nadie llegaba. Comenzó a pensar en lo peor. En eso apareció el carruaje y el niño saltó desde dentro. Miller no se acercó a ellos, el niño lo miró de reojo por al medio de la multitud e hizo bajar las pertenencias de la mujer. Lady Hamilton bajó del carruaje, pagó. El cochero hizo un sonido a los caballos.

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba, el niño le dijo algo a la lady. Después, Miller salió en su busca.

—¿Por qué demoraron tanto? —preguntó Miller.

—Estaba el tipo ese lord. Tuvo que sacarlo de la casa y además, se trajo la casa entera —alegó el niño.

Miller miró hacia la lady, en verdad, era demasiado equipaje para ella sola. Sonrió con la ocurrencia. Fue hasta ella, se presentó e informó el plan. Lady Hamilton casi se desvaneció de la impresión al saber que irían a Nassau, trató de objetar el asunto, pero Miller le explicó que no había tiempo para eso, que después lo conversara con el teniente. Ella se sintió muy preocupada con todo, bastante nerviosa, pero dejó que embarcaran las pertenencias. El barco estaba a punto de partir.

Miranda quería morir ahí mismo. Ellos no llegaban y no aparecían por ningún lado. No solo perdía a su esposo, sino también a James, su casa y todo su mundo. Su cabeza arremolinaba pensamientos oscuros.

—Confíe más en ellos, Mi Lady, llegarán —dijo Miller.

Eso la refrescó un instante. Instante en que vio a dos jinetes conocidos. James se veía terrible, pero Thomas estaba bien. Fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó, llorando de impotencia. Todos abrazados ahí, mientras Miller retenía el último bote.

—Señores, señores, deben abordar ahora mismo —dijo Miller—. Aquí están sus credenciales, son falsas. Recuerden los nombres. Vamos y agarró el brazo de James, tirando hacia el bote.

Antes de subir, James agradeció a Miller toda su gestión.

—No sabe lo agradecido que estoy por…

—¡Todos abordo! —gritaron del barco.

—Vaya en paz, sea feliz y recuerde ayudar a alguien como nosotros cuando esté en problemas, con eso estoy pagado. Adiós teniente —dijo Miller.

—Adiós cadete.

El apretón de manos se separó y el bote se alejó hasta el barco. Miranda puso un abrigo negro encima de James para cubrir su estado y uniforme. Thomas despidió con su mano agitada en el aire, Miller sonrió con su mano en el aire también en respuesta.

—Esto de ayudar a la gente es agotador —dijo el niño.

—Lo siento David ¿Qué tal si te convido el almuerzo? —preguntó Miller.

—Me debes más que eso.

—Mi quincena la dividiré a la mitad por dos meses.

—Eso me alcanzará cuando esté escondido. No deben verme, por un tiempo. Te mandaré a otro de la pandilla.

—Uno de confianza, por favor.

—Nosotros somos confiables.

—Como digas pequeño ladronzuelo. Algún día los sacaré de las calles a todos ustedes.

—No amenaces.

—No amenazo, solo es un sueño.

—Eres idiota, algún día te pillarán por ayudar a otros y colgarás de la horca.

—Al menos moriré por una buena causa. Y habré hecho lo que no hicieron por mí.

David miró la mirada triste de Miller hacia el barco rumbo a Nassau.

—Además de idiota, eres un tonto. Nadie arriesga el cuello por los demás.

—Ese es el problema —respondió Miller.

El niño no entendió esto último, encogió los hombros y estiró la mano. Miller metió la mano en su bolsillo para darle unas monedas. David las tomó y se echó a correr entre la multitud, desapareció casi enseguida de su vista. Entonces, el recordó esa sensación de tomar una moneda de limosna con sus pequeñas manos para después correr.

 **Fin.-**

Mi primer fic Flinthamilton, espero publicar más de ellos. Me encanta esta parejita y su amor verdadero.


End file.
